


And they were roommates

by CompassionateCalico



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassionateCalico/pseuds/CompassionateCalico
Summary: MC and Jasper have to learn how to live together, how appearance's can be deceiving, and maybe grow as people together. Maybe.(Let me know if y'all prefer MC, or Y/N.)
Relationships: Jasper (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	And they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this project for a bit and I haven't finished it all yet, but for my one year anniversary for my first submission I wanted to release the first chapter of this story. I hope you like it😊
> 
> Also using any platform during these times to promote Black Lives Matter!✊  
> Please click on this link to see how you can help.  
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co  
> Petitions take only a few minutes to sign and it really does help. Your contribution matters.  
> Thank you! I hope y'all have a lovely day!!!🧡💛

⚠️DISCLAIMER⚠️  
Albeit these themes are not glorified in this story and the elements are greatly minimized because this is a fictional romance.  
In reality if any of your loved ones threatens you, regularly demeans you, or becomes physical in any way when they are angry. They are abusive. No if, ands, or buts.  
That is abuse and you are worth more than that.  
If you find yourself in one of these situations and you do not have anyone you feel safe to talk to here are some resources  
https://www.thehotline.org/help/  
Available 24/7 at 1-800-799-SAFE (7233) in more than 200 languages. All calls are free and confidential.  
Stay safe out there, you deserve safety and happiness and so much more.

___________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 1: Turning Tides

MC shakily traces the rim of their lukewarm cup of water. Framed by several rings of dried condensation. Their heart pounds, feeling as though they've chugged several cups of coffee.

Gosh, they wish they could've had coffee. Maybe it would help snap them out of this limbo between hyper and exhausted.

They really did want to help the gems.  
But actually having a gem they don't know.  
On their way. 

Right now. 

To come live with them! 

Least to say it was not doing it for their anxiety. Not to mention their social aptitude would not be cons-

knock Knock KNOCK!!! 

The noise resounds throughout the echoey home.

They jump up. The wooden chair screeches on the tile. They rush to the door. Composing themselves the best they could. Attempting a welcoming smile, nerves leaking through. They open the door, taking a breath to greet them-

"You MC?" The gigantic gem grumbles before them.

"Uh...I." They clam up, quickly settling on a nod.

She grunts in response, pushing her way inside. Scanning her surroundings, not bothering to hide her distaste. She turns to settle her disdainful gaze upon MC.

They struggle to refrain from taking a step back.  
Then something hits them. Where's their lifeline?

"Hey, um- what happened to Ste-?". 

"Listen here you tiny," She looks them up and down with a curled lip. "Insignificant, little Earthling." 

"Let's get one thing straight. I am only here because of my Diamond. I do not need help from a weakling like you and certainly not shelter in this pathetic excuse for a homebase." She snarls.  
"I could easily find a place to stay in that forest of yours." She extends a muscled arm, pointing in the direction of the woods. 

"However I will tolerate living here for him, but do not think for one moment that gives you permission to stray from your place."

They attempt to get a word in edgewise.

MC holds up their hand, bewildered.

"I-"

"Do not get in my way." She levels a glare at them.

They slowly lower their hand, nodding. Hoping it'll appease her enough to back off so they could breathe.

She sneers, finally turning her back. Trudging off to another part of the cottage.

All they could do was stare after her, glued to the spot. 

They blink, gradually coming back to the mortal plane after that mind mangle of an interaction.

They notice the door's still open. Pushing it closed they slump against it. Groaning out the breath they were holding. The wood is blissfully cool on their flushed face.

'This is what he meant.' They let out another groan of defeat.

...on second thought

'Where did that Gem go?'

______________________________________________________

They sleepily sip at their morning tea. 

All hopes of a good night's rest had vanished after finding Jasper trying to commandeer their room. It took a lot of arguing and negotiating to get their bed back. The Gem having absolutely no consideration for the fact that MC is a slave to the circadian rhythm. The debate lasted well into the night.

Dew was finishing settling onto the foliage. The sun was right below the horizon shining just enough light to be able to see without being blinding. It truly was beautiful. The ambience set by the faint crashing of the waves, the singing of the birds, and the light rustle of leaves from the sea breeze.

The cup is warm in their hands and the tea with every sip warms their chest. Settling into their bones, properly resetting them for a good day.

Breathing even and peaceful. Yesterday was so awful, but today is gearing up to be a gre-

SLAM!

They jump. Spilling their drink down the front of their shirt. The wind quickly cools it. Stealing all the warmth they once had.  
Jasper stomps out, turning, giving them a once over. Seeing their shirt and spilled cup. She gives them a look before continuing down the stairs going who knows where.

They sigh, defeated. Hauling themselves up, heading back inside to change once more.

______________________________________________________

Things were well...weird.  
But MC felt like they should do something.  
Maybe Jasper just needs a little hospitality to open up a bit more. 

She is after all fairly new to the area… they think.

Maybe she's just shy?

Probably not.  
__________________________________________________________

She was sitting a short ways out from the porch in the sand. Quietly looking out at the dusk lit ocean. Leaned back supporting her weight on one arm. 

They nervously fidget with the handles of the tray.

'You can't just stand here all day. The longer you wait the more nervous you're gonna get. You know this.'

They finally force themselves forward and down the old, creaky stairs. Worn down from years of use and the salty breeze.

Smooth stone path turns to loose sand crunching underfoot. 

'What are you doing?' 

Their heart quickens.

'Why are you doing this to yourself?'

Their breathing turns slightly ragged.

'This isn't going to be pleasant, but it's already too late.'

They're already near her.

A yellow eye slides over to where they are. An unspoken question asked.

They unconsciously stand taller. 

"I...uh." They held the tray up for emphasis. "I brought you some food?"

Her expression quickly morphes into one that's… insulted?

"I know you don't have to eat!" They supply a little too loudly. "But I didn't know if you like...liked to eat? Or something. Um, I di-didn't want you to think tha-"

"Listen runt." She orders, standing up to her full height

"Y-yeah?"

"Did you not hear me when I told you that I, a Quartz soldier, do not need help from you."

"I did! But-"

"No buts." She glared. "I do not need help from a pathetic weakling like you. Now, or ever. You need to get it through your head that you are just a bug beneath my boot." She pauses to scoff.  
"I have no need for your stupid sustanence. I am far above that… do not mistake me to be as weak as you." 

"Do I make myself clear?" She growls, barely keeping her cool.

MC nods, quickly taking the opportunity to get away. Their face, burning in embarrassment as they rush away.  
__________________________________________________________

Having a break to just sit down with a friend to have a drink was nice and refreshing. But they knew from the way he was eyeballing them above his cup he wanted to talk about the one subject they'd rather avoid at the moment.

"Sooo…" He starts, nonchalantly spooning honey into his drink.

'Here we go.'

"How are things going?" He takes a sip attempting to appear only casually interested.

They internally sigh.

"Oh, you know...great. Yeah." They nod. "Yeah, it's goin' good! She uh-"

He sets his cup down with a raised eyebrow.

They let out a humorless laugh.

"C'mon man, you know she hates me."

"I didn't want to be right." He groans, slumping in his chair rubbing a hand over his face. 

MC shrugs, grabbing the pot, refilling their cup.

"Meh, it is what it is, kid."

"It doesn't have to be. I could find-"

"What? Another place for her to live? Don't you remember stressing about it a few weeks ago?" They set their hands down on the table.  
"You said it yourself. I was your last bet."

"Listen, Jasper and I are grown adults. If things seriously get that bad I'll take care of it. Besides, roommates hate each other all the time." They laugh, they were certainly not normal roommates. "I appreciate your initiative, but you've already done more than enough. It may be turbulent now, but we'll just have to grow up and figure it out."

They look at him, determined. "I got this." Their gaze softens, he drops his. "I promise." 

"Fine, fine. Just promise me if things really do get out of hand to reach out. You're still human after all." He relents.

MC laughs. "That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"So you promise?"

"I promise that if our problems stray from less human adult, to more gem adult problems I will contact someone like Amethyst, or Garnet."

"You can still rely on me."

"I know I can, but you're still a kid. I promise we'll be ok. Whatever happens us adults will take care of it. Just enjoy what childhood you got left." Pity and regret weighs them down, seeping into their eyes. They blink looking away.


End file.
